last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
The Big One
Information The Big One is an almost invincible and huge zombie. It is seen in Level 3 zones, i.e., Pine Wood, Limestone Spires, Oak Grove, and Frosty Backwoods. Sometimes appears in Level 2 zones, such as the Pine Grove, Limestone Cliffs and Oak Bushes, when he spawns the ground will shake, indicating that he is charging towards you. With update Beta v.1.6, multiple spawns were added in the Infected Forest (three or more can attack at once). The Big One can also be seen locked in a room in the underground portion of Bunker Alfa. which many players complained about non-stop until the devs added the Witch. But, the update Beta v.1.8.5, the Witch has replaced this Zombie (The Big One). To find him, go to the Second Floor of the Bunker Alfa. However, it has been trapped in a room (still currently is), and is blocked by obstacles that block the possible pathway to that room. It drops a "CAC Card Z" around 25% of the time, and will drop several Combat Gear Coupons (it is rumored that The Big One in Bunker Alfa will also drop this item when its room becomes accessible). and gives 1,000 xp when you kill him. This zombie can be killed, but it only takes 1 point of damage for every 20 or more damage you deal to it. You could (and is recommended) to take at least 2 full SWAT gear sets (with full durability), 20+ First Aid Kits, Shotguns (modified or unmodified), Modified or unmodified Glocks, VSS Vintorez, or Miniguns (due to slow walking speed when minigun is equipped it is advised to use it on him when hes at least at 20HP or below). ''Only weapons with a base damage of 20+ can harm him. '' Another idea is to buy packs in the store and then grab guns out of your inbox as you need them (although useful items through packs nowdays are random and dont always guarentee weapons or armor during each opening). (First Aid Kits and SWAT armor in your inventory). Tested in Beta v.1.5.6, however, a huge amount of guns is required (7 VSS Vintorez needed to take him down, but the guns are rare). You can also use a Baseball Bat with the Slugger with Thorns mod, to make him bleed, and the AK-47 with the Knife mod. They both pierce through his armor, so for instance the AK-47 with the Knife mod deals 19 damage with it's special attack, and the Baseball Bat deals 5 damage every 2 seconds for a while. Note: Using the Milkor MGL (deals 11 of damage) IS A BAD IDEA ONLY IF The Big One is close and charging you. However, The Big One can be killed with EASE if he is distracted (eating a dead body, etc,) It is not sure if it is a feature or a bug, but firing the Milkor MGL at him will render him immobile. He is currently not supposed to be killed, but it CAN be. Advice is to run immediately unless attacking on purpose. He also spawns when the noise meter reaches 100 while Raiding AI bases, along with 2 Toxic Abominations. while also doing x2 damage to the player per swing. Loot *1 CAC Card Z *1 Big Bones (random drop) Avoiding The Big One If you are out farming and happen to encounter a Big One, you may try to run him out of the map. Video is provided to show how you may attempt such a feat. (does not often work) Additionally, you may also run to the closest area near you on the map, and come back, as the map has reset and the Big One should have disappeared. (does not often work) Category:Creatures